Pecados Capitales
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Capitulo 3: Avaricia o codicia... Avaricia es el apego a las riquezas y no contemplar compartirlas. No me importa cometer todos y cada uno de estos pecados, no dejare que te apartes de mi lado Duo. Espero les guste!  Yaoi Heero x Duo
1. Ira

**Pecados de amor.**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: _No me importa cometer todos y cada uno de estos pecados, no dejare que te apartes de mi lado Duo._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten.**

**Parings: 1x2.**

**Category: Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Occ.**

**Raiting: es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.**

**Warnings: shonen ai, lemon... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.**

**Notas: - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (FlasBack)**

**Notas 2: Inspirado en el fic Royai Les mêmes rêves de _Sherrice Adjani__ de Full Metal Alchemist._**

**Capitulo 1: Ira.**

En definitiva había llegado el momento de actuar. El soldado perfecto que constantemente visitaba el anden donde aquel chico de cabellera larga arreglaba su Gundam solo para estar cerca de el, debía hacer algo, antes de que su cordura colapsara. Hecho que logro sorprender a todos los demás chicos, que aquel ser de hielo que jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, Heero Yuy, preparado para morir por su misión, no estallará cual olla a presión ese día fue todo un milagro, y ellos ya se habían anticipado a su reacción.

Sabían de antemano lo que Heero sentía por Duo, solo que Heero no se animaba a decirlo y Duo simplemente no lo negaba, solo que no le gustaba ser el primero. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se animaran a decirlo?, ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa.

Wufei y Trowa por ejemplo, cinco minutos antes de que el soldado perfecto entrara al andén ya se encontraban resguardados dentro de sus Gundams; implorando a los cielos que no fueran blancos del poder de su puntería por su magnum que siempre cargaba. Otros menos osados como Quatre y Hilde, ni siquiera se atrevieron a entrar ese día al andén. Duo Maxwell por su parte entro radiante y con una sonrisa que hubiera podido calmar la ira del hombre, claro de no ser porque esa sonrisa era la causa de dicho mal humor.

**(Flash Back)**

Hace tres días todos recibieron la tradicional invitación para asistir al cumpleaños de la señorita Relena Darlian, y como era de esperarse a esos bailes se iba en pareja.

Heero estaba leyendo un libro en el patio central del Instituto, sentado en una de las bancas de metal, a un lado de el una invitación color rosa pastel con el nombre de Relena plasmada en ella con letras doradas, la cual llamaba la atención, lo había vuelto a invitar después del incidente del año pasado. Pensaba que era un lugar relajante para poder estudiar, sin que esa niña rubia lo molestara una vez más.

Cuando un joven con apariencia atractiva se acerco a el con malicia, con trabajos había obtenido una invitación de Relena y eso por su amiga Dorothy quien se la consiguió a cambio de un poco de dinero, eso lo hacia rabiar, el rogaba por una invitación a la fiesta de su amada y el otro idiota la obtenía de la propia mano de la festejada y la miraba con desinterés, pagaría caro ese desprecio que la señorita Relena hacia el por culpa de ese ojos de hielo, como lo llamaba comúnmente y sabia como fastidiarlo, solo faltaba que la victima accediera gustosa.

- Heero Yuy, no te esperaba encontrar aquí – dijo pero el ojiazul ni se inmuto en verlo a la cara y continuo leyendo, lo que hizo que el rubio se fastidiara - y mucho menos con una invitación de la señorita Relena a lado de ti, después de que el año pasado la rompiste en la cara de la cumpleañera, ¿y ya sabes a quien invitaras este año?, ¿acaso será a la señorita Relena con quien bailaras de nuevo?, ¿te volverá a monopolizar? - fue la pregunta que dio inició a ese conflicto bélico, denominado: _"Heero Vs Duo"._

Heero fastidiado por aquellas palabras dejo de leer y por fin miro hacia aquellos ojos azules temerosos por su respuesta.

- No, Relena no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, no se repetirá, además de que no estoy interesado en ir – fue la fría respuesta con voz perfectamente modulada que dio el ojiazul, sonaba muy indiferente.

- Bueno, estas en tu derecho de negarte a ir, después de todo no es obligación, en ese caso, ¿te importa si invito a Duo Maxwell? – respondió un chico rubio de bellos ojos azules llamado Erick Ludock, con toda la mala intención en mente, aun que Heero no mostro un indicio.

- ¿Duo?... ¿Por qué habría de importarme? – Despego la vista del libro una vez más y enfoco al chico rubio quien solo trago saliva, cayendo en la sospecha por primera vez de que Duo Maxwell, no solo era un compañero más a su lado, no solo era un huérfano como el, no era solo un soldado, si no que además era...

- Bueno como son muy amigos, pensé que te incomodaría que otro chico invitara a Duo, pero sabiendo eso, no tengo nada mas que buscar a Maxwell, nos vemos en la fiesta Yuy – le dijo despidiéndose con una falsa sonrisa y así se alejo del chico de ojos cobalto que lo miraba fríamente.

Una pregunta se tornaba en la mente del ojiazul, ¿Qué planeaba ese tal Erick?, ahora que lo analizaba, el no era gay, estaba interesado en Relena y solo en ella, de echo estaba muy molesto cuando se entero de que rompió la invitación de la chica la primera vez, ¿Por qué estaba interesado en Duo?, pero por otra parte, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?, Duo podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, no tenia nada que ver con el, solo eran pilotos de Gundams.

Cerró el libro de manera abrupta sintiéndose frustrado y se levanto de la banca dirigiéndose al cuarto, ya estaba atardeciendo y no tardaría en oscurecer, mejor iría a infiltrarse a la red de Oz para ver que tramaba, no sin antes ver aquel pedazo de papel rosa pastel, lo dudo un poco y se quedo largo rato mirándola, hasta que al final lo tomo llevándolo consigo.

Entro a su dormitorio y ahí, acostado en la cama vecina, estaba el chico de la pregunta de oro, Duo Maxwell, arqueando las cejas en señal de disgusto al no poder entender lo que decía el libro. También estaba leyendo el mismo libro que Heero, literatura, tenían examen la próxima semana, solo que para una persona tan alegre y vivaz como el ojivioleta le era difícil concentrarse en algo tan… "¿Aburrido?".

- ¡Heero! – exclamo contento Duo levantándose de la cama y dejando caer el libro sobre ella – que bueno que llegaste, necesito que me ayudes, no se que hacer, Erick Ludock vino a invitarme al baile de la fiesta de Relena, me tomo por sorpresa puesto que a mi no me interesan los chicos, pero… - dijo el trenzado confundido sentándose nuevamente en su cama.

- Hn… - fue la típica respuesta que dio el ojiazul encendiendo su computadora mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – pregunto molesto el ojivioleta al ver como era completamente ignorado por el ojiazul.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo Duo? – pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado sin despegar su mirada de la laptop, lo que provoco que el trenzado palideciera.

- ¿A… A que viene esa pregunta Heero?, ¿me estas invitando tu también? – murmuro el ojivioleta sorprendido por las palabras del soldado perfecto.

- Solo trataba de recrear la escena que tuviste antes, ¿Qué le contestaste a Erick?, supongo que no lo mismo que a mi – dijo nuevamente el ojiazul sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

- Pues, le dije que lo pensaría, no es que los hombres me gusten, solo que me tomo por sorpresa y ninguna chica que llame mi atención me ha invitado, así es que no se, mejor me niego, no soy una mujer – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- Pero le dijiste que lo pensarías, eso quiere decir que no te son tan indiferentes los hombres después de todo, te pudo confundir con una mujer por la manera en que respondiste – volvió a decir el ojiazul.

Aunque poco diplomática y seca fue la mejor respuesta que el chico bonito pudo darle. Se puso de pie molesto, camino hasta donde se encontraba Heero, se coloco a una distancia peligrosa de él, lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para que prestara atención y con voz pausada pero que bien sirvió para intimidar hablo.

- Vera soldado, existen hombres menos estúpidos que saben que no soy una mujer y soy atractivo que hasta llamo la atención de los hombres por mi larga cabellera, mis ojos con extraño color violeta, piel blanca y cuerpo delgado y atlético – dijo molesto el trenzado sin despegar sus chispeantes ojos violetas de los fríos azul cobalto.

Con el orgullo herido por haber sido llamado estúpido y por que por primera vez una persona lo despreciaba y lo peor de todo era que eso le afectaba. Se puso de pie tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, recordándole quien era llamado el soldado perfecto – ¡Eres patético!, ¡no se como pude preguntar eso y menos aun no se como alguien puede invitar a una molestia como tu a algún lado! – le dijo furioso a Duo, quien arqueo las cejas en señal de fastidio.

Todo dialogo quedo en el olvido, mordió su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, se soltó del agarre del ojiazul y estampo su mano en el rostro del soldado, fulminándolo con la mirada. Dejando su mano plasmada en su mejilla al rojo vivo y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes decirle unas palabras que hicieron al ojiazul enardecer de furia...

- ¡Te demostrare cuan molesto puedo llegar a ser y como mas de una persona me deseara! – y con esa ultima frase el portazo fue lo único que se escucho en toda la habitación.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Y desde ese incidente, Duo Maxwell había procurado estar rodeado del mayor número posible de seguidores y seguidoras. Esos tres días, su dormitorio se había transformado en un sitio de regalos, sin mencionar su escritorio y los pupitres en clases, donde encontraba diariamente más de una docena de notas. Los alumnos nunca antes había estado tan celosos de Duo, por no mencionar que Heero Yuy nunca antes había deseado llevar a cabo una masacre dentro de la institución.

Quatre ya lo sospechaba, desde que su don le dijo que los sentimientos de Heero por Duo eran diferentes a los de un compañero, esas punzadas que sentía el ojiazul en el pecho al ver como el trenzado se alegraba de recibir más y más regalos e invitaciones a comer o simplemente una insinuación lo estaban volviendo loco.

Aunque frente a el trataba de parecer sereno, cualquier movimiento en falso que hacia Duo con alguien mas bastaba para hacerlo gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, claro, en su cabeza solamente, no dejaría que vieran como eso le afectara, no le daría el gusto a ese baka trenzado.

Y así pasaron los tres días de no pensar en nada que no fuera Duo Maxwell, no lo podía superar, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, ni en las misiones, ni en nada.

Pero el día de la fiesta, una acción solamente basto para que probara su ira, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ver como otro hombre que no era el le había robado un beso frente sus ojos del ojivioleta sin importarle nada, habían desatado toda esa irá y celos que ya no podía controlar por mas tiempo, ese era el plan de ese bastardo de Ludock, vengarse de lo que le había echo a Relena utilizando a Duo, ahora todo tenia sentido, y el trenzado como estaba molesto, le seguía la corriente con tal de hacerlo rabiar.

Después de la fiesta, el doctor J los cito a todos en el andén general de la colonia 01. Aclararía todo eso ese mismo día.

Entro al anden furioso después de cambiarse ese estorboso traje, ya se había hartado de todo eso, todo el día estuvo detrás de Duo hasta en la fiesta, cuando de pronto ese idiota de Ludock lo tomo por la cintura, lo miro como si lo retara y sin mas por hacer le planto un beso al trenzado, el cual solamente se sonrojo.

Les ordeno a todos los que estuvieran ahí, incluyendo a Trowa y Wufei que estaban encerrados en las cabinas de sus gundams que salieran. Ellos obedecieron sin objetar nada, la cosa se pondría muy fea, aun que a Wufei no terminaba de gustarle pero tenía que acceder, la voz y rostro hecho una furia de aquellos ojos como el mar ayudo bastante. Cerro de un golpe la puerta de acero y la aseguro. Estando los dos a solas hablo sin importar que su voz traspasara las gruesas paredes de metal.

- ¡Duo!, ¡¿se puede saber por que te estabas besando con el imbécil de Ludock? – grito airado acercándose a Duo, quien solo se limitó a verlo de reojo desde la cabina de su gundam.

- No es ningún imbécil, por lo menos el se dio cuenta que no soy una molestia y no como tu, y con quien me bese no creo que sea de tu incumbencia - le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y siguió con su labor.

- ¡Basta! – grito subiendo al gundam del trenzado y topándoselo cara a cara sumamente enojado.

Duo, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la cabina alzo por primera vez la vista al escuchar ese "basta"de manera desesperada y no lleno de frialdad como últimamente se expresaba. Pero para su sorpresa Heero Yuy ya no se encontraba debajo del gundam a unos metros de el, había escalado hasta quedar frente a el haciéndose, se dejo caer de lleno en la cabina, topando con el asiento sin poder hacerse mas hacia atrás y quedando en medio del metal y del hombre que lo miraba intensamente con ese precioso par de ojos azul cobalto, que así como podía impresionarlo de la misma manera podía hacerlo temblar.

Fuera de si le alzó la barbilla con una de sus tibias manos y sin importarle que mas tarde se enfrentaría a sus golpes, lo beso desenfrenadamente. Las mejillas de Duo se tornaron rojas y sus bellos ojos amatistas se agrandaron por la sorpresa, solo podía apretar la dura piel del asiento de su cabina, el soldado perfecto lo estaba besando.

Un beso tan apasionado que jamás lo había sentido, un sabor sumamente adictivo, la mezcla de odio e indiferencia no ayudaban mucho, pero fue un buen motor para accionar aquel sentimiento que ya no podía guardar Heero.

Cuando sus cuerpos exigieron aire, se separaron lentamente, Duo sintió como su labio inferior seguía la misma trayectoria que los labios de Heero, lo mordía de una manera muy seductora hasta que este se soltó, quedándose con los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por la pasión, unas mejillas más rojas que un tomate y unos ojos completamente sorprendidos, pero el ojiazul aún la miraba molesto, sus ojos azul cobalto aun chispeaban de rabia.

- Dime que beso mejor que ese desgraciado, ¿crees que teniéndote todos los días cerca de mí, puedo olvidar que eres el único hombre que me produce celos al estar con alguien mas?, ¡maldita sea Duo!, no puedo soportar que otros te miren y mucho menos besen al hombre de quien estoy enamorado – le dijo con furia apretando los hombros del ojivioleta con sus manos, el cual lo miraba de una manera sorprendida aun sin decir nada.

El sorprendido no solo fue Duo, que había hecho hasta lo imposible por escuchar esas simples palabras de afecto. Ahora Heero también quedo sorprendido por la reacción de Duo hacia el. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojivioleta y con un brusco jalón lo atrajo hacía el, devolviéndole con el mismo frenesí ese beso, haciendo que Heero cayera sobre el en el asiento de la cabina.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo al del ojivioleta, sin apartar sus labios de los de el se deshizo de todas las herramientas que les estorbaban. Mientras Duo ya ocupaba sus manos en algo más. Quedando como testigos los gundams y más aun el mismo DeadSycthe, que Duo Maxwell solo le pertenecía al soldado perfecto.

Al poco tiempo mientras jugueteaba con sus castaños cabellos sueltos, alcanzo a susurrarle sensualmente al oído.

- Duo, júrame que siempre serás mío - El trenzado solo pudo darle la débil respuesta en un quejido de placer.

Entonces, se puede decir que para calmar la irá del soldado perfecto, que daría su vida por su misión y por sus seres queridos, no se necesita otra cosa que no sean los labios de la única persona que lograba hacerle perder la razón, que lograba sacar a relucir su sentimiento de ira, ese era Duo Maxwell.

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡Ohayou!, He regresado después de una larga travesía ja, ja, ja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este tiempo que me he ausentado ja, ja, ja (se oyen grillos al fondo, nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este es el Capitulo 1 llamado Ira de este fic titulado Pecados Capitales, espero que les guste, es que con la universidad no he tenido tiempo de subir los demás fics rápido, además de que en este momento estoy de vacaciones, pero hay mas tiempo de subir los demas XD, pero ojo, prometo no tardar demasiado, es frustrante no terminar ninguno de mis fics (Bueno casi ninguno).

Este fic nació por que cada uno de nosotros posee los pecados capitales, solo que Heero no los deja relucir como cualquier persona normal, ósea que este fic es desde su punto de vista, veremos como cada pecado sale a la luz gracias a lo que Duo le hace sentir XD.

Lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido, no me enojo, todo menos virus ya saben. Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor, Abecedario amoroso, 100% Perfecto Girl, Amor de sangre, Carta de amor, Mi chica de hielo y Water Kiss n-n. ¡Chuus! (¡Besos!).


	2. Lujuria

**Pecados capitales.**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: _No me importa cometer todos y cada uno de estos pecados, no dejare que te apartes de mi lado Duo._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten.**

**Parings: 1x2.**

**Category: Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Occ.**

**Raiting: NC – 17.**

**Warnings: lemon, ¡ahora si hay lemon!... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.**

**Notas: - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (FlasBack)**

**Notas 2: Inspirado en el fic Royai Les mêmes rêves de _Sherrice Adjani__ de Full Metal Alchemist._**

**Capitulo 2: ****Lujuria.**

Se tomo su tiempo hasta llegar a la puerta mientras esta sonaba con insistencia, pero aún así no le intereso, si era algo importante esperarían hasta que el abriera, de lo contrario se irían en breve. Sus ojos azul cobalto y su desaliñado cabello mostraban a una persona que había estado trabajando insistentemente sobre una computadora, algo no muy fuera de lo común en el.

Todo el día se la había pasado infiltrándose en la red de Oz, incluso el sol comenzaba a morir y ser remplazado con la luna y aun no terminaba, tratando de investigar sus próximos movimientos, pero por extraño que pareciera, una sola persona le impedía proseguir con su trabajo, ese trenzado le estaba causando muchos problemas, sobre todo por que lo distraía hablando y hablando, ¿Qué nunca se callaba?, por eso opto por trabajar en su cuarto y se lo había echo saber a todos, en especial al mismo Duo.

Pero no era por que hablara hasta por los codos, no era por que lo distrajera, era mas bien por otra cosa que no quería estar cerca del trenzado, un nerviosismo lo invadía cada vez que el estaba cerca, una corriente eléctrica invadía su espina haciéndolo estremecer, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante la cercanía de Duo?, eran compañeros, además de un hombre, no tenia por que sentirse así, pero por extraño que pareciera, el ojivioleta nunca desaparecía por completo de su mente, su figura esbelta y atlética, su blanca piel como la nieve, esa larga y seductora cabellera castaña, sus enigmáticos ojos amatistas y esa sonrisa que iluminaba como un radiante sol. Por esa razón no lo quería cerca de el, días y noches su figura invadía su cerebro, por ello no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Esa era la razón, no tenía ánimos de recibir visitas de nadie, estaba retrasado, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con ese baka trenzado, sobre todo después de haber escuchado mas de 2, 500 palabras en menos de una hora, y mucho menos estaba de humor después de estar tan cerca de sacar la información de la red de Oz y ser interrumpido de esa manera. Si aquel que estaba tocando la puerta traía un aviso importante sobre una misión, lo perdonaría, pero, si hubiese sido una misión se la habrían confirmado por medio de un enlace con el doctor J, nadie tenia por que molestarlo en ese momento, su mágnum detrás del pantalón comenzaba a ser preparada para apuntar a todo aquel que lo interrumpiera por una estupidez.

Abrió con pesadez la fría puerta de metal, ya se estaba hartando del sonido insistente de la puerta de metal, después de todo, así eran los dormitorios de las bases militares de las colonia, todo era de metal. Pensaba en todas las personas detrás de esa puerta, Trowa, Quatre, hasta el mismo Wufei e incluso la fastidiosa de Relena, mas nunca se imagino tan grata e inesperada sorpresa.

Y es que ahí, de pie, detrás de una pila de documentos se encontraba el rostro y el cuerpo con el que había estado pensando durante tantos días y noches, y este día no era la excepción.

Unos ojos violetas con el seño fruncido lo observaban por encima de la pila de papeles, sus brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse por el peso de los documentos, llevaba 15 minutos tocando la puerta como podía y simplemente el soldado perfecto no le abría, eso lo había molestado.

Confundido al verlo lo hizo pasar sin demorar, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque se encontraba el ahí. En su cuarto... ¿Acaso tenía pensado hacerlo trabajar de noche con esos papeles?, el no era de documentos ni oficios, se la pasaba investigando en la lap top la red de Oz, pero… ¿papeles?, y lo que era aún peor, en su propia habitación lo iba a amenazar con esa atemorizante forma de hablar sin parar, probablemente para darle un sermón o algo así sobre la amistad y el trabajo en equipo.

Resignado suspiro cerrando la puerta, dejo su arma sobre el buro a un lado de la cama y fue a sentarse sobre la cama a esperar lo que el trenzado tenia que decirle, Duo sin hablar deposito los papeles en el escritorio y se giro hacía donde estaba Heero para mirarlo fijamente.

Sin que el siquiera lo pudiera haber imaginado, Duo Maxwel no emitía ningún sonido, permanecía callado por extraño que pareciera, le extraño, normalmente le habría reprochado por dejarlo tanto tiempo afuera, le habría dicho antisocial u otro insulto, pero no dijo nada, ese no era el trenzado hablador y algo fastidioso que conocía, este Duo era muy diferente, ¿tramaba algo?.

Pareciera que Heero tenía un sexto sentido, por que efectivamente, Duo cambio esa frívola mirada violeta por una mas atrevida y con cierto furor que impresiono al soldado perfecto, algo como… ¿Sexy?

Se regaño a si mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que Duo lo mirara de esa manera?, ¡era absurdo!

Pero al ver los movimientos del trenzado hacia el, todo pensamiento quedo en blanco.

Extendiendo su brazo hacía el pecho de Heero, lo empujo ligeramente haciéndolo caer de lleno hacía atrás quedando recostado en la cama con unos ojos cobalto completamente sorprendidos. Sin apartar su vista del soldado perfecto una sonrisa maliciosa surco los sensuales y rosados labios del ojivioleta, Heero podía leer perfectamente lo que aquellos atrevidos ojos violetas despedían, solo se podía describir con una palabra_ "deseo"._

Las manos de Duo comenzaron a rosar el firme abdomen de Heero, sacando la playera perfectamente fajada del cinturón del pantalón y súbitamente se monto sobre el sin preguntar. Con sus piernas a los lados del ojiazul, se apodero de los labios del militar, él no tardo en contestar a los carnosos labios rosados de Duo que con cada contacto se intensificaban los deseos de ambos.

Las manos de Duo habían levantado casi por completo la playera del soldado perfecto y comenzaba a recorrer con sus dedos cada músculo y cada parte de el, besaba sus pectorales, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus pezones para mordisquearlos, besarlos chuparlos y juguetear con ellos, para después descender hasta su bien marcado abdomen.

Parecía que a Duo no le importaba más que satisfacerlo plenamente, y por la cara de placer que tenía en ese momento Heero, no decía ningún reclamo, el ojivioleta sabía que todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Mientras Heero pasaba sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cadera recorriendo la figura esbelta de su cuerpo, ahora iba subiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa blanca del ojivioleta, deteniéndose sobre su pecho firme, disfrutando de la sensualidad de aquella figura, que por tanto tiempo había deseado tener.

Duo desabrocho los primeros botones de la blusa de Heero, deslizándola sobre sus hombros que ya se encargaba de cubrir de besos y explorar esa parte de su cuerpo, para poder descender a sus pectorales hasta llegar debajo de su ombligo.

En su actual posición le resultaba algo incomodo a Heero poder desplegar todo su deseo en dicha situación, así que tomando al ojivioleta firmemente de la cintura, realizo un hábil movimiento provocando que sus posturas cambiaran, así pudo deshacerse por completo de la blusa mostrando su torneado y musculoso cuerpo, uniéndosele al poco tiempo el pantalón de él quedando tan solo en boxers. Mientras llenaba de besos el plano y perfecto vientre del chico bonito iba desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, Duo no pudo reprimir una expresión de placer al sentir la mano de Heero descender hacia su entrepierna. Imprimió sobre su tersa piel cierta fuerza con sus manos mientras recorría el contorno de sus piernas hasta llegar a su miembro endurecido. Deslizando sobre ellas su pantalón con la otra mano.

La mano de Heero comenzó a frotar su sexo lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, aquellos suaves movimientos lo estaban llevando a limite jamás experimentados, aferro sus manos a los hombros del ojiazul, el cual sonrió maliciosamente al saber cuanto placer le estaba proporcionando a su ojivioleta.

Duo entretejía en sus dedos el avellanado cabello del hombre, pero al sentirse casi desnudo, puso su mano sobre la de él para indicarle ahora el camino siguiente. Heero se sorprendió de la pasión que había en su joven compañero y en lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser, queriendo hacerlo sentir y experimentar la misma lujuria que a él lo embargaba en ese momento, llevo su mano hasta la entrada del ojivioleta, empezando a deslizar uno de sus dedos lentamente, acariciando delicadamente con su otra mano sus muslos, en tal momento de excitación, en el que Duo podía alcanzar la plena gloría, su cuerpo se encorvo dejándose llevar, sus músculos de la pelvis se contraían a intervalos cada ves mas seguidos y ambos supieron que había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Duo se enderezo ligeramente para susurrarle unas últimas palabras a su amante.

- Heero, hazme el amor, ¡ahora! – dijo entrecortadamente a causa de su agitada respiración.

Así, dejo a un lado sus juegos, se coloco encima de el y recurriendo aun a la poca lucidez que aún le quedaba, lo fue penetrando lentamente, estaba sumamente caliente. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al vislumbrar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Duo, pero fue tan fugaz que ese gesto de dolor ahora se convertía en deseo y gozo. Tomo con una de sus manos el miembro endurecido de Duo y lo comenzó a frotar. Así unánimemente comenzaron a moverse. Heero podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, tratando de prolongar el mayor tiempo posible esa sensación de gozo extremo, faltando poco para su completo éxtasis, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, el de Duo iba a llegar junto al de él, pues comenzaba a escuchar ese ligero gemido de placer salir de sus labios.

Había aproximado sus labios a los de el para amortiguar sus gritos, podía sentir su cálido contacto acompañado de su aliento, pero antes de que se hiciera nuevamente de sus labios…

Despertó…

Despertó en medio de su cama, envuelto por ese grato, húmedo y anhelante sueño, que por muy satisfactorio que fuese no dejaba de ser solo eso... Un sueño.

Paso una mano por su cabello revuelto, cuestionándose lo mismo que los dos días anteriores.

- Heero, eres un imbécil, como puedes seguir teniendo esa especie de sueño, y lo que es peor, con el. Por eso lo sigo haciendo por que es con el, el hombre que se nunca podre tener en mis brazos... Ni mucho menos en mi cama – decía abatido.

Si bien al principio sonrió por esa deducción, al instante se molesto consigo mismo, miró su reloj, aun era temprano si quisiera podría dormir nuevamente, pero creyéndose presa fácil de caer en otro sueño como aquel, prefirió velar lo que restaba de la mañana. Y meditar o disfrutar... De esa sensación de tener el suave cuerpo desnudo de su trenzado en sus sueños.

Las fantasías sexuales de Heero Yuy, le parecieron al principio gratas, pues le permitía al menos imaginarse a Duo envuelto sobre sus brazos y siendo presa de su encanto.

Pero después de una semana, comenzaba a verse como la victima de ese provocador hombre. Que durante los días era un hombre alegre, lleno de vida y dedicado a hacer reír a los demás, que desconocía lo que pasaba por la mente del soldado perfecto, dedicado solo a su trabajo y al mantenimiento de su gundam.

Pero tan pronto Heero llegaba a su cama, Duo Maxwell se convertía en la viva imagen de todos sus deseos, poseerlo, darle toda su pasión y de su_ lujuria_ reprimida. Cada noche despertaba mas sobresaltado ante tales sueños. Se reprochaba su falta de cordura y seriedad, pero agradecía que solo se manifestasen en su cuarto, donde nadie podría siquiera sospecharlo. Y así podía presentarse al trabajo sin levantar sospecha alguna, aunque había adoptado la costumbre de mirar fríamente a todos los puntos donde su trenzado se encontrase.

OoOoOoOoO

Permanecía trabajando eficientemente en el mantenimiento de su Gundam, ya fuera soldando alguna pieza, recargando municiones, leyendo nuevos proyectos para armas y demás cosas. Los demás chicos habían abandonado temprano las instalaciones para salir a despejarse, eso lo alivio, seguramente Duo también había ido y eso lo podría tranquilizar un poco mas de tiempo, le costaba trabajo seguir aparentando frialdad delante de el, o eso creyó, cuando después de haber terminado con su trabajo, se dirigió a su alcoba para sentarse frente a su lap top, apenas la prendió y se había sentado en la silla, cuando la puerta se abrió de manera súbita, cerrándola y cerciorándose de ponerle el seguro.

Su trenzado, Duo Maxwell, vestido con su acostumbrado traje negro similar al de los sacerdotes, lo miraba curiosamente, se acerco hasta el escritorio del soldado perfecto. Se sentó en el borde de este cruzando las piernas y los brazos, sumergió su mirada violeta en aquellos ojos cobaltos iguales al mar. El trenzado lentamente comenzó a quitarse la camisa y dejar al descubierto su hermoso pecho blanco y desnudo, dirigiéndole al soldado perfecto una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Heero se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo el rostro del chico apoyando su mano en su nuca, donde estaba su suave y grande cabellera, y comenzó a besarlo con ímpetu. Sin perder tiempo en deshacerse de la estorbosa e inservible ropa, sin duda esos pantalones sin cinturón proporcionaba una gran ventaja a la situación, pues bien podía besar, tomar entre sus labios y dar pequeños mordiscos en cada centímetro de aquel hermoso cuerpo de Duo, mientras sus manos se hundía debajo del bóxer, que hacía quejarse de placer al ojivioleta.

Duo se abalanzo al deseo. Lo rodeo con sus brazos sujetando su cuello, aprisionándose contra él. Duo deslizo una de sus manos bajo su blusa para acariciarle su pecho y su firme abdomen caliente por la excitación. Heero lo tomo por el trasero levantándolo del escritorio para dirigirse a la cama, recostó a Duo y el se coloco encima de el, Duo por inercia entrelazo sus piernas a los costados de Heero.

El trenzado sentía derretirse ante tanto placer que le daba su adorado soldado perfecto, tan solo dando uso a sus manos y boca lo estaban llevando al clímax. Heero podía sentir como la espalda del chico bonito se curvaba hacia delante dándole la oportunidad de hacer mas fácil la proximidad con su pecho y recorrer con su lengua su plano vientre pasando mientras tanto las yemas de sus dedos por su espina dorsal atendiendo a los pequeños gemidos que daba, para cambiar el rumbó y descender por su entrepierna hasta colocar su boca en el miembro endurecido de Duo.

Heero succionaba y lamia el sexo de Duo, el cual sentía olas y olas de placer recorrerlo, al mismo tiempo, deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo su mano sobre los muslos del chico, en tanto que el se ocupaba de saborearlo y darle placer. Duo levanto a Heero antes de terminar para poder besarlo en los labios, con una rápida maniobra ahora el soldado perfecto quedo baca arriba y Duo sobre el, era su turno de brindarle placer. Los azules ojos de Heero miraron con sorpresa como la boca del trenzado metía a su miembro totalmente endurecido, ahora esa el, el que gemida de placer, al sentir la forma en que lo besaba, succionaba, lamia, no lo podía contener mas, tenia que hacerlo suyo.

Se levanto apresuradamente y acostó a Duo boca abajo en la cama y lo penetro rápidamente, un sollozo escapo de los labios del trenzado y su cuerpo se tenso, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, ya no era tan doloroso y comenzaba a ser placentero, esto hizo que Heero pudiera penetrarlo por completo.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, para evitar lastimarlo demasiado, mientras posaba sus manos sobre el delgado cuerpo del ojivioleta. Duo estaba seguro de que el era la única persona que podía hacer que el gran soldado perfecto se retorciera y exclamara lleno de éxtasis. Heero desbordaba sus sentimientos y placeres como nunca antes lo había echo, bajo a la oreja de Duo para comenzar a besarla y lamerla para terminar susurrándole…

- ¿Creíste que no tenía ganas de ti?, te desee durante tanto tiempo... Desde el momento en que te vi y me disparaste en esa base militar - Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo articular el hombre hacia su amado.

Desinhibido y obedeciendo solo a la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo carnal, lo embistió mas rápida y fuertemente, permitiendo que su amante gimiera aun mas de placer. Por tanto tiempo ambos habían deseado ese momento, así que dejando a un lado todo formalismo comenzaron a moverse con frenesí, dejándose llevar tan solo por el amor que los movía tanto al uno como al otro. Sin el cual seguramente nunca hubiesen llegado a aquella muestra de amor tan profundo.

Heero sintió las contracciones de los músculos de Duo entregándose a un pleno goce, dejándolo estallar en todo su esplendor, llevando a ambos directo al clímax del acto. Heero descargo su semilla dentro del cuerpo de Duo, mientras este lo hacia sobre la colcha, ambos habían hecho el amor y nadie iba a cambiarlo. Se dejaron caer de lleno sobre la cama, respirando rápidamente y sudando. El trenzado aprovecho para ver a Heero a los ojos y poder decirle…

**- **Heero te amo tanto – susurro el ojivioleta aun excitado.

Pero el susurro se desvanecía, esas palabras que hubieran sido el testigo y con lo cual la culminarían del momento, nunca llegaron a los odios del soldado. En su lugar una insistente y molesta voz lo regreso a la realidad.

**- **Heero... Heero, ¡respóndame!, ¿porque debe de quedarse dormido en horas de trabajo?** – **Fue el sonido que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse, se llevo un sobresalto al mirar al chico bonito con el cual había hecho el amor en sueños que lo miraba con extrañes y que ahora parecía querer fulminarlo con la vista.

Asustado tanto por esos ojos violetas como por enterarse que sus fantasías ahora lo acompañaban hasta el Gundam, se había quedado dormido dentro del simulador. Heero reacciono rápidamente, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y salió de la cabina del piloto tan rápido como pudo para quedar debajo del Gundam donde antes estaba y dejando arriba aun Duo completamente confundido.

- ¡No! Aléjate de mí – le ordeno o al menos trato de sonar así, mientras que pasaba una mano sobre su nuca para cerciorarse que efectivamente ya estaba despierto.

- Heero, lo siento tanto. No fue mi intención asustarte, pero es que te quedaste dormido en el simulador, nos preocupamos mucho y vine a ver que te había sucedido – le explicaba el trenzado mientras el también bajaba del Gundam para quedar frente a Heero - Y... Bueno me alegra que estés bien, pero... Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación tal vez ahí puedas sentirte mejor, estas muy pálido y alterado – Y sin darle tiempo de remilgar, Duo ya lo tendía la mano para ayudarlo.

Ambos salieron del enorme almacen donde estaban los Gundam´s, donde los demás chicos los alcanzaros, Duo les dijo que Heero estaba bien, pero que iba a ir a descansar a su cuarto y el lo acompañaría para que no se desmayara o le pasara algo en el camino, Quatre dijo que no era mala idea y que los esperarían en el puerto para la siguiente misión, los demás se extrañaron ante la afirmación de Quatre, pero este sabia la razón, sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba a Heero a los ojos, el seria el único que podía saber en que estaba soñando y también en quien, pero una de las cualidades de Quatre era que nunca decía mas de lo realmente debía.

En el trayecto a su habitación, Heero miraba las paredes metalizas de las instalaciones, no le dirigía la vista a Duo, mala idea, Duo no dejaba de buscar su rostro para poder entablar una conversación o simplemente ver que estuviera bien. Cerrar los ojos para no verlo resultaba peor, recordaba su sueño de hace un rato y lo hacia ponerse nervioso.

OoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a la habitación, Heero se sentó en una silla de su escritorio, moviendo su pie de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez - "Heero, tu no quieres tener sexo con tu compañero"- Pero esas palabras no servían de mucho.

- Heero, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿acaso algo te inquieta o molesta?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le dijo Duo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Miro a Duo con temor, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan hermoso?, esos ojos violetas alegres, esas facciones finas, su nariz ligeramente respingada, sus labios rosados y tentadores, esa piel blanca como la nieve, su figura esbelta y atlética, pero sobre todo, esa alma tan pura y transparente que tanto le encantaba. Debía confesarse, necesitaba decírselo o si no pasaría el resto de su vida en un psiquiátrico. Con aquellos, ahora, malditos sueños.

- Duo… - dijo nervioso tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente - debo confesarte una cosa, pero debes prometerme que no… - dijo dudando, ¿Qué podría prometerle?, ¿Qué no se fuera de su lado?, ¿Qué no lo odiara?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?.

- Heero, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto una vez mas el ojivioleta mirándolo con extrañes y colocando una de sus manos sobre la suya.

Heero trago saliva, miro nuevamente esos ojos amatistas y hablo son basilar.

- Duo, llevo más de una semana soñando que tu y yo... Que... Que…

- Qué, que… - dijo Duo sin entender.

- Que tú me haces el amor o yo te lo hago – Cerro fuertemente sus ojos ante aquellas palabras, acababa de firmar su sentencia y sus últimas palabras habían tenido que ver con sexo, ya sentía como el trenzado daba un portazo saliendo de la habitación o una risa en señal de burla. Pero lo único que sintió fue como el ojivioleta apretaba con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la de suya.

Heero abrió nuevamente los ojos y observo los del trenzado, los cuales se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos, Duo no dijo nada, no emitía sonido alguno, soltó la mano de Heero, se levanto un poco y le dio la espalda al soldado perfecto completamente sonrojado. Heero seguía petrificado en aquélla silla, no sabia cual seria la reacción del trenzado.

- Creo… Creo que te hace falta comer bien… Te preparare algo, regreso en un momento – dijo saliendo de la habitación sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

Heero estaba abatido, ¿Qué demonios se supone que estaba esperando de respuesta?, que Duo le dijera, ¡claro seamos amantes!, ¡era absurdo!, tal vez primero lo alimentara antes de nunca mas volverle a hablar o algo peor, el trenzado era muy amable. Así que molesto consigo mismo se acostó en su cama. Si Duo desidia jamás dirigirle la palabra, estaría bien, por lo menos se lo dijo, desde un principio sabia que no iba a resultar. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados. No supo la hora y súbitamente se quedo dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una tenue voz lo llamaba de manera insistente mientras una cálida mano lo mecía suavemente, parpadeo un momento antes de despertar, giro su cabeza y se topo con aquellos encantadores ojos amatistas que lo miraban con preocupación.

Heero despertó completamente de manera inmediata al verlo y se sentó en la cama rápidamente, el trenzado sonrió aliviado al ver que no le sucedía nada y que estaba bien.

- Te prepare esto – le dijo alegremente el ojivioleta mostrándole una charola con un guisado, jugo y un poco de fruta.

Heero estaba un poco confundido, ¿acaso ese seria otro de sus agobiantes sueños?, ¿su cerebro nuevamente le estaba jugando chueco?, fuera lo que fuera, aun que agradecía la comida, no se sentía con apetito.

Heero recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Duo, era tan hermoso y tentador tenerlo en su alcoba y no poder hacerle nada, el trenzado se percato de la mirada lujuriosa que el soldado perfecto le profesaba y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que arqueo sus cejas en señal de disgusto, Heero al verlo se iba a disculpar, abrió sus labios para poder pronunciarla, pero aquella nunca salió, como normalmente pasaba en sus sueños, Duo se había apoderado de sus labios, besándolo de una manera nunca antes imaginada, se sorprendió bastante, esto hizo que callera de lleno a la cama y Duo sobre el, sin poder desprenderse del ataque del trenzado, de su Duo, que sin duda era el mismo que sueño tras sueño lo atormentaba con su sensualidad y seducción, el chico que había logrado robar su corazón con una simple mirada, aquel al que amaba y con el cual tanto había soñado, y que finalmente, después de todo, sería completamente suyo.

- Heero, esta noche quiero…, no, no quiero, te ordeno que me hagas tuyo –Dijo el trenzado separándose del ojiazul susurrando pausadamente mientras le sonreía.

- Duo... – susurro Heero sorprendido, para después mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa – misión aceptada – respondió ante esa orden, ante tales palabras atendió a los deseos del ojivioleta sin reproche alguno.

OoOoOoOoO

Heero aún seguía dormido, Duo despego su rostro de su pecho desnudo y volteo a ver las facciones de su cara relajada, sonrió con cierta picares, si, sin duda había complacido en todo a su soldado perfecto o mejor dicho al hombre que amaba y el no se podía quejar, acababa de tener el primero y mejor sexo que jamás había tenido.

Cuando Heero le dijo que había soñado que hacían el amor desde hace varias semanas, se sonrojo, por que el también había tenido esa clase de sueños lujuriosos con el, solo que no lo podía hacer notar y realmente fue una sorpresa saber que Heero también los tenia, eso lo animo a ser el primero en iniciar aquella fantasía que a ambos los envolvía.

Heero comenzaba a despertar al sentir como su trenzado se alejaba de su cuerpo, Duo se acerco feliz a él y le susurro al oído.

- Y bien, ¿fue tal como lo soñabas? – le dijo en tono divertido.

- No – le dijo fríamente haciendo que Duo se pusiera serio, pero después la imagen fría de Heero cambio a una cálida sonrisa - fue mejor – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios - Te amo tanto Duo, que nunca mas dejare que sean solo sueños, lo juro.

Duo sonrió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba, y para comenzar a cumplir su juramente, lo tomo por la cintura haciéndolo caer sobre el, y comenzar a besar nuevamente sus blancos hombros desnudos. Para que nuevamente probara su lujuria hacia el.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡Ohayou!, He regresado después de un largo tiempo jo, jo, jo, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este tiempo que me he ausentado ja, ja, ja (se oyen grillos al fondo, nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este es el Capitulo 2 llamado Lujuria de este fic titulado Pecados Capitales, espero que les guste, supongo que cada uno de nosotros posee ese pecado je, je, je.

Ivanov - ¿Verdad Heero?.

Heero – sin comentarios… (dice sonrojado).

Tan lindo Heero, bueno a contestar reviews rápidamente.

**snivellushinihami****: **Que bueno que te gusto el anterior, espero que este también, muchas gracias por decir que todos mis fics de Gundam te gustan, me alagas jojo, espero ya en estas fechas actualizar, ya casi salgo de exámenes, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Duo love love**: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Sabrosita fresita: **holaa!, gracias por responder, a pesar de que tienes mucho trabajo siempre lo haces je, je, espero que este cap también te guste y por lo de Water Kiss ya lo estoy escribiendo, no comas ansias jeje, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Alhena-star****: **muchas gracias por tus palabras chica, me alagas mucho jojo, espero que este pecado te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible los demás fics y terminarlos sobre todo, gracias por leer y escribir.

**YaraRD: **¿Qué si los besos son poderosos?, por supuesto jojo, espero que este cap te guste, gracias por leer y escribir.

Bueno. Lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido, no me enojo, todo menos virus ya saben. Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor, Abecedario amoroso, 100% Perfecto Girl, Amor de sangre, Carta de amor, Mi chica de hielo y Water Kiss n-n. ¡Chuus! (¡Besos!).


	3. Avaricia o Codicia

**Pecados de amor.**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: **_No me importa cometer todos y cada uno de estos pecados, no dejare que te apartes de mi lado Duo._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten.

**Parings: **1x2.

**Category:** Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Occ.

**Raiting:** es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lemon... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas: **- Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (FlasBack)

Notas 2: Inspirado en el fic Royai Les mêmes rêves de _Sherrice Adjani__ de Full Metal Alchemist._

**Capitulo 3: Avaricia o codicia.**

Quien podría haber imaginado que Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto y militar más recto de todo el mundo, poseía el peor pecado jamás imaginado. Avaricia o codicia, el apego a las cosas materiales, su terminología siempre era la misma, hasta en todos los idiomas se lee lo mismo.

Una noche, Duo Maxwell le expuso su peor o mejor defecto.

Había gastado algunas horas de sueño frente al escritorio donde estaba el soldado perfecto trabajando con su lap top, después de todo, seguían siendo compañeros de cuarto, para ponerse a pensar entre risas disimuladas y miradas, ¿cual sería?, si es que existiese, el pecado mas representativo de su adorado Heero. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, estaba mas que demostrado que en verdad Heero carecía de tal cosa, mientras que el poseía todos; pensó entre desilusionado y satisfecho.

"Yo soy: perezoso, soberbio, avaricioso, orgulloso, guloso, me molesto con facilidad, (sobretodo si Relena esta a menos de cinco metros de Heero), eso representa la ira, lujurioso…" - sonrió embobado al recordar su aventura de la noche anterior con Heero – "¡Pero basta!, no se trata de exponerme a mi mismo" – pensaba molesto ante el comentario.

Justo al instante recordó un detalle, cierto comportamiento que según el, encajaba muy bien con Heero, el único pecado que mientras para él significaba ser el mas popular de la clase, para Heero consistía en no compartirlo jamás.

Después de sus aventuras amorosas; ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama, debajo de las sabanas se apreciaba la pierna blanca del trenzado entrelazada en la del soldado perfecto, rodeando con sus manos su pecho y su cabeza apoyada en éste. Mientras Heero, se divertía revolviendo sus largos cabellos castaños entre sus dedos.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales el chico bonito reflexionaba el peculiar comportamiento de su amante, llego a la única respuesta posible y un tanto graciosa para el.

Se levanto de la posición en la que estaba y miro fijamente los ojos azul cobalto que tanto amaba de Heero, para tornar un semblante serio.

- Heero, eres un codicioso – Lo pronuncio tan serio que costaba creer que esas palabras salieran de él.

- ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto extrañado el ojiazul ante la afirmación del ojivioleta, su semblante serio no era muy común en el, no si estaba molesto por algo. Se había apoyado en sus codos para observarlo a los ojos, sosteniendo con una mano la sabana alrededor de sus pechos.

- Avaricia es el apego a las riquezas y no contemplar compartirlas –Su rostro serio y su definición tan apegada a un diccionario comenzaba a inquietar al ojiazul.

- Eso lo se perfectamente, pero, ¿a que viene todo esta muestra de intelectualidad tuya? – le pregunto con curiosidad Heero.

- A que tu posees el mejor tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra y no das muestras de querer compartirlo –Ahora todas sus dudas se disiparon, sabía que era eso que Heero llamaba _tesoro, _pero estaba equivocado si iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

- Por supuesto que no pienso compartir con nadie, ¡mi mayor amor! – Su exclamación hizo que el ego de Duo incrementara, era lo único que quería escuchar – Como podría compartir a mi Gundam –Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse en la cara de su amante al ver su rostro de decepción y molestia.

- ¡No me refería al Gundam Heero! –Bufo mas en un puchero de niño en tono de enojo.

- ¡Oh esta bien!, mi Gundam no es lo único que amo, y tu lo sabes – le decía mientras le entregaba una ronda de besos sobre el pecho desnudo que Duo no rechazo – Y no soy codicioso, que no quiera compartirte con nadie mas, no significa que lo sea - le termino diciendo directo a la sonrojada cara del ojivioleta.

- Me… Mentiroso – Alcanzo a susurrarle el chico bonito antes de perderse en el placer que le producían las caricias de aquel soldado perfecto.

Ahora pasemos al porque Duo había otorgado ese adjetivo a su soldado perfecto...

**(Flash Back)**

Todos los días desde que habían empezado a salir, e incluso antes sospechaba Duo.

Heero habitualmente revisaba la correspondencia de ambos, ordenándola por remitente y dándose el lujo de desechar las que el consideraba inservibles y que les quitaban el tiempo.

Casualmente estas eran siempre propagandas de otras escuelas o simples cartas de amor de otras alumnas de la escuela o también alumnos, que querían salir alguna vez con el Duo, o de alguna ilusa y esperanzada joven que lo había visto en alguna reunión o fiesta, tanto hombre como mujer. Así pues el destino de estas pobres hojas de papel escritas con mucho amor ajeno, que ocultaban alguna declaración o fantasía, iban a dar al cesto de basura, las cartas rotas en pedazos sin remordimiento o simplemente arrugadas sin ni siquiera ser abiertas.

No sin antes haber dejado estragos en el chico de ojos cobalto, los lunes, día que llegaban dichas cartas belicosas e insultantes para el, el día de la correspondencia, Duo trabajaba en su cama haciendo tarea o simplemente estudiando, mientras observaba discretamente de reojo cada movimiento de su soldado perfecto. Le satisfacía ver como sus mejillas se inflaban discretamente en señal de disgusto y un ligero tono carmín se encargaba de darles color, cuando aquellas mostraban con descaro sus intenciones hacia el, pero Heero sabia disimularlo muy bien.

Heero solo permitía las que consideraban trabajo o de importancia, dejaba la correspondencia ya revisada sobre la cama de Duo y se alejaba a su escritorio donde estaba su laptop para proseguir con su trabajo, mientras deslizaba discretamente su mano al cesto de basura apretando las otras cartas que lo hacían rabiar. Duo tomaba la correspondencia como si no le importara la que ya había sido desechada y la comenzaba a revisar, sonreía un poco y le preguntaba curioso al ojiazul.

- Heero… - lo llamaba en tono un tanto divertido, haciendo que el ojiazul solo rodara sus ojos para verlo sin emitir ningún sonido y sin moverse de su posición - ¿no hay nada mas? – le preguntaba el trenzado mientras miraba fijamente el mar azul de sus pupilas, pero Heero como siempre se mostraba indiferente.

- Si – contestaba fríamente para mirar nuevamente la laptop

- ¿Entonces que era lo que tiraste al cesto de basura? – preguntaba el trenzado sonriendo un poco, pero ya conocía la respuesta de esa pregunta.

- Nada que sea importante, solo propaganda y basura que no debería de estar aquí – decía el ojiazul entre molesto y frio, pero mas era su enojo que otra cosa y se notaba en su tono de voz.

Duo solo sonreía y terminaba por revisar la correspondencia permitida sin decir una palabra más sobre el asunto.

Eso era lo que siempre formulaba Duo, divertido al ver los celos encajados del soldado perfecto. Y la respuesta molesta de el le hacía pensar que Duo Maxwell nunca se equivocaba en la conclusión cuando eso pasaba.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Antes de que Heero se quedara dormido a un lado de su amante amatista, Duo se acerco con cautela a su oído y le volvió a decir en tono divertido pero en susurro – _Codicioso – _Heero al escucharlo, le dio un ligero codazo, que solo consiguió hacerlo reír y atraerlo hacía el.

Esta bien, lo admitía, tal vez el podía ser codicioso al no querer compartir a su trenzado con nadie, pero eso a él no le importaba, estaba bien, pues Duo nunca escatimaba a la hora de darle sus besos y caricias. Así que por ese lado, el soldado perfecto no tenía nada de que quejarse y sobre todo, nada de que codiciar, por que el corazón de Duo, ya era completamente suyo.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡Ohayou!, He regresado después de un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo jo, jo, jo, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este tiempo que me he ausentado ja, ja, ja (se oyen grillos al fondo, nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este es el Capitulo 3 llamado Codicia de este fic titulado Pecados Capitales, espero que les guste, supongo que cada uno de nosotros posee ese pecado y no solo me refiero a la codicia del dinero je, je, je.

(Ivanov ve a Heero pervertidamente mientras este se ruboriza) – je, je, je mi Hee-koi! Lo amo!

Bueno a contestar reviews rápidamente.

**snivellushinihami****: **Que bueno que te gusto el anterior, see se ama el lemon jeje lastima que este no tuvo TwT, espero que este también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por decir que todos mis fics de Gundam te gustan, me alagas jojo, espero ya en estas fechas actualizar el de si volvieras a mi, see ya es mucho tiempo ya lo quiero acabar, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Duo love love**: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Sabrosita fresita: **holaa!, gracias por responder, a pesar de que tienes mucho trabajo siempre lo haces je, je, espero que este cap también, gracias por leer y escribir.

Bueno. Lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido, no me enojo, todo menos virus ya saben. Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor, Abecedario amoroso, 100% Perfecto Girl, Amor de sangre, Carta de amor, Mi chica de hielo y Water Kiss n-n. ¡Chuus! (¡Besos!).


End file.
